


Superhero

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)*The boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 18+ (you decide :D)





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> *The boys aren’t teenagers anymore, so they’re 18+ (you decide :D)

**1.**

 

You walk down the street alone every night, you need it. It helps you to think or, as in this case, to forget the bad day at work. Usually, you like to walk slowly, enjoying the fresh air of the night but not that night. You're walking fast, with the black oversize sweatshirt cap on your head, eyes down and hands in the pocket.   
Your new boss is turning your job into a nightmare. Extra shift with no proper salary, yelling against workers.. you really hate him.   
“Fucking asshole.”   
“Hey! Who did you call asshole?!”  
You look up, finding out you're in a very dangerous zone of your area. You were thoughtful so you didn't realize where you were going. Three guys surround you and they don't seem friendly.   
“It's a mistake..” You try to explain.  
“My ass. I hear you call me asshole.”  
“I wasn't talking to you.”  
You step back, ready to run away but one of them is already behind you. His hands on your upper arms and he holds you tight. You try to slip out with all of your strength but it's useless, you shrug in fear. They're probably high or drunk so it's useless to reason with them.  
“Hold her steady.” One of them says while he approaches.  
You try to scream but the guy who's holding you puts a hand on your mouth. Tears for fear, you feel so harmless and you hate it.   
You can feel his hand slips under your sweatshirt, you're disgusted and angry but you can't do much.   
“Leave her alone, bitches!”   
The two guys in front of you turn around and you just hear “What the fuck is that thing?!” But you can't see much, they cover the view.  
“Aww you're not nice!” Again that voice.  
“Get the fuck out of here!” One of them tries to intimidate the unknown guy.  
Suddenly the two assholes right in front of you hit the ground and even if it's dark, you can see him under the street light. The giant masked turtle who hit them with... “Nunchaku? What the...” You whisper.  
The guy who was holding you is already running away but you can't move a muscle. You're surprised, still shocked and you can't believe of your own eyes.   
“You hurt, angelcake?”   
You can just shake your head, unable to speak.  
“Good.” He says then and he tries to approach but you suddenly step back.   
He raises the hands. “Woah please, don't run away screaming or passing out. I'm the good guy here.”  
You move your mouth, trying to say something but everything you can say is a low “Okay”.  
He nods and smiles, satisfied of your reaction. “I'm Michelangelo, Mikey for friends and for special girls like you.” He moves a hand in the air, trying to be impressive.  
You frown, trying to understand if this is a joke or something. Yeah, it's definitely a joke, he can't be real.. probably is a stupid costume or something.  
“Well...Mikey. Thanks for the help but I'm not into spandex-sporting superheroes.”  
He needs some moments to understand your words. “Wait, you think this a costume? Wait! You think I'm a superhero?!” He smiles.  
You cross your arms over the chest, not so impressed and not so afraid anymore.  
“You're damn right! I'm a superhero! but I'm real, I mean, this is all real.” He approaches fast, grabbing your hand and put it on his plastron. “I'm your personal, strong, hot, bodyguard turtle.”   
You fingers scratch the rough, hard surface, realizing he's telling the truth. Suddenly you take back your hand, moving a step far from him.   
“Oh no, you're scared.” He says with sadness in his voice. “Please, don't be. I'm.. I'm not a monster.” He has to make a big effort to say that.   
You were ready to leave, already thinking how to get out of that situation but your body doesn't move and your heart jumps into your chest for seeing his sad expression. You take a deep breath, looking up and still thinking it's all crazy but you decide to stay.  
“So..uhm.. how... you...” You feel ridiculous, you don't have an idea of what to ask.   
“When I was a little turtle, I used to live in a lab.” He starts to explain. “Donnie said we were like lab rats, you know, but we were lab turtles.”  
“Okay, so you're a humanoid giant turtle cos of an experiment? Donnie did this to you?”  
He laughs. “Nah, Donnie is my brother.”  
You frown, it's all crazy but now you're super curious. “And Donnie is a giant turtle too?”  
“Yes and also Leo and Raph.”  
“Four.. four giant turtles.”  
“Yep.”  
You look around, a bit worried. “Aaand where are they now?”  
“Patrolling around the city. You know, fight the crime and other superhero stuff.”  
You just nod, unbelieving of his words.   
“Usually we act as a team but Raph says sometimes he needs a solo patrolling cos he can't stand us.”  
He stares at you in silence and you think fast to say something intelligent in that crazy conversation.  
“Oh.. it's not nice of him.”  
“I know! But trust me, you don't want to see him angry.”  
“Sure.. I- I trust you.” You nod as you're sure of what are you saying.  
Radio call interrupts that awkward moment.   
_Back to the base, Back to the base._  
“On my way, Don.” Mikey answers. “Well, my sweet cherry pie, it seems I have to go.”  
“Yeah, you shouldn't make him wait. It could be.. dangerous.”  
He giggles. “This is Don, he's kind of softy but Raphael can be harsh. So.. goodnight, princess.”  
With a wave of the hand, he leaves you alone, jumping away on the buildings around.  
You wait until he disappears and then you come back home almost running, still thinking if what really happened.   
At home, you check out of all the windows, to be sure he didn't follow you. You don't really want he finds out your address. Okay, maybe you're a bit scared but you're also grateful he saved you. Anyways you don't know him so you prefer to be careful.  
You don't turn on the light and you take off the black boots, the sweatshirt and the dark tight jeans. You literally throw yourself into the bed with just the white pants and the black tank top on, with the hope to sleep soon. You're exhausted.  
Useless to say, you weren't able to sleep for hours, thinking how crazy your meeting it's been and if you'll be able to see him again.  
Some miles far away from you, down the sewer, a certain masked turtle is speaking loud and fast to his brothers.  
“She's hot as hell! I mean, she's perfect, beautiful and she didn't run away from me!”  
“What's her name?” Leo asks with a sigh, with the hope he stops to annoying them.  
He stares at his brothers, eyes wide, realizing he didn't ask and feeling so bad. “Oh boi..”  
Raph smiles, taking the opportunity to tease him. “So ya annoyed her for ages with your stupid crazy talk and ya didn't ask for her name?”   
“You didn't leave her alone in the middle of a dark street. Did you?” Donnie asks then.  
Leo smiles seeing Mikey panicking.   
“I- I have to go! Don't wait for me!” He yells, running away.  
“You're not going anywhere, son!” Splinter intervenes, approaching his sons. “And you shouldn't allow him to go out alone.” He scolds the other three. “You are a team, remember? I don't want you to go around alone, none of you. It's still dangerous.”  
“Yes, master.” Leo says first.  
Michelangelo has to give up his idea to come back looking for you in that dark street and with the heart full of concern he goes to bed, thinking of how to meet you again.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> No warnings for this chapter

You're almost finishing another shitty day at work. You're still annoyed because of your boss and you preferred to avoid your workmates, staying all day at your desk during the lunch break too. You have never made friends at work so some of them make fun of you, considering you like the weird of the office. You don't care, you just do your job and you come back home at the end of the day, being thankful because you don't have to deal with people.   
Zero hour and you leave faster as you can, you take the underground and a couple of buses to reach your neighborhood. You should go home, prepare some dinner, take a shower, the usual but you can't resist, you have to come back there, where you met that giant turtle the night before.  
You can't deny you thought about him a lot during the day, with hours the fear disappeared and now you're just curious. You're prepared some specific questions to ask him, you have your mental list to be ready.  
Walking back and forth, you hope to don't meet again those assholes who assaulted you the night back but the sun is going down slowly and you start to feel uncomfortable.   
“C'mon...where are you, weird dude...”  
A thud behind you and you jump out of your skin. Nothing, no giant turtles around. Whatever, you can't wait there the entire night and probably he will not come. Why would he do that? He saved you and he went to his way. That's it.  
You shake your head, walking home fast.

Mikey passes the entire day waiting for the night, annoying his brothers talking about you and begging them to be with him when he visits your first meeting place.  
“You'll see, Raph. She's the most beautiful girl in the world!” He explains while he jumps around his brother.  
“Good to know so I can flirt with her. Maybe I can win her heart instead of ya.” He smirks.  
Mikey stops walking after him. “Don't you dare!”  
“Or what?” Raphael turns around to face him.  
Mikey's expression is something new, he's angry and he tightens the fists, ready to fight if necessary.  
“She's mine!”   
“Woah easy, bro! I got it!” Raphael raises his hands in defense even if he's not scared at all. Actually, it's kind of funny seeing Mikey so jealous.  
“Leave him alone, Raph.” Leo says. “Mikey, we come with you tonight.”  
“What?!” Raph snaps back.  
“Dad doesn't want we go around alone so we're gonna act like a team. Mikey needs us and we will help him.” He says with a strict tone.  
Raph walks away, saying just an upset “Tsk..”  
“Woooohhhh! My brother is the beeeest!” Mikey screams in joy.  
And when the sun goes down the four brothers are already on their way to reach that place. There's nobody around but the brothers have to be sure.   
“Clean.” Donnie says, checking on his holoscreen.  
Him, Leo and Raph just chill, waiting for you while Mikey can't stand still so he walks, jumps and runs around to have a clear view of everything.  
They wait for an hour but you don't show up.  
“Leo seriously? We've been out here forever and no traces of her. I'm not gonna loses more of my time.” Raph stands up, moving to leave.  
Leo can't deny his brother is right. He looks at Donnie who replies with a knowing look.  
“Hey, Mikey. I don't think your girl will show up for tonight. Let's give up for now, we're gonna come back another time.” Leo says.  
“But Leo!”  
The older brother is already on his way, right after Raph.  
“C'mon Mikey..” Donnie says before leaving as well.  
The younger turtle waits there alone for some moments, with his heart full of sadness and the desire to see you again stronger than before. He leaves when he hears Leo calls him again but it's painful.

For the next few days, Mikey becomes quiet, something unusual, especially for someone like him. He plays video games alone and he plays drums stronger than usual. He also avoids to talk and pizza hasn't the same taste anymore.  
He also leaves the lair alone secretly to come back there with the hope to find you and you do the same but at the wrong time. He goes out into the night and you go there after work, waiting patiently until the sun goes down.   
Same place, different time and you never meet.  
His brothers are worried so Leo decides to ask April and Casey some help to find you. The two come to the lair to talk to Mikey.  
“Every detail is important.” Casey says. “Be specific.”  
“She's a fairy. She's perfect.” Mikey says.  
April rolls her eyes and Casey tries to be professional but it's hard to be serious in those circumstances.  
“Do you remember something else like what she was wearing, hair and eyes color?”  
“(y/c) hair and (y/c) eyes, soft (y/c) skin...”  
“How the hell do you know how's her skin? Did you touch her?” Raph intervenes.  
“No but I'm sure her skin is soft like silk!” He replies.  
Casey sighs. “Okay.. now the address. I'll check if she lives around or something.”  
“I come with you.” Mikey says.  
“Nope.” Leo says. “Let him doing his job.”  
Mikey shuts down without even insists. Strange but nobody wants to be involved in this story anymore. It's already a nightmare.  
So the research begins, Casey and April check around the meeting place, asking questions and trying to find a clue. What they don't know is Mikey's presence over their heads. He's following them, risking a lot to be out into the daylight but he can't resist, he has to find you.

It's Sunday and it's your day off so you're spending the day taking care of yourself. You clean the flat, singing and dancing around with your personal playlist. Then you baking some cupcakes and you take a warm bath, drinking your favorite hot tea. It's a perfect day.  
You're going to take the first bite of a cupcake when someone knocks the door.  
“Who's there?”  
“Detective Jones, NYPD. I have a few questions, ma'am. Could you open the door?”  
You're a bit scared, why the police are at your door? Suddenly you think back to your special meeting with the giant turtle.   
You open hesitantly, looking at him and the young woman, right behind.  
“Good morning, ma'am. I'm sorry to bother you.”  
“No problem. How can I help you?”  
“I'm looking for a woman.” He starts to explain, describing the physical details and the place where you met Mikey. You feel a shiver down your spine, it's you.   
“Someone has seen this woman in trouble, some nights ago. I just want to be sure she's fine. Do you know her or you hear something about her?”  
You hold your breath for some moments, deciding how to reply. “I don't know her, I'm sorry but I hope she's fine.”  
“I hope so. Thanks for your time, have a good day.” Casey walks away and you close the door, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath.   
“She's lying.” Casey says to April. “Probably it's her.”  
“How you know?”  
“Body language, she was so tense, nervous..”  
“Let's tell Mikey.” April smiles.  
“Sure it's okay telling him? He's a bit emotional and instinctively and we don't know that girl, maybe she could be a problem for the guys.”  
“Well she already knows about Mikey and I didn't find any videos online.”  
You hear them walking away and when you open your eyes you see him, the giant orange masked turtle, greeting from outside your living room window.  
You put a hand over your head to don't scream, the last thing you want in that moment is Casey knocking again at your door.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> No warnings for this chapter

You reach the window slowly, looking at him and looking around outside to see if he's alone, trying to understand if he's going to hurt you or something.  
“I really appreciate if you make me come in. It's not safe for me right now.”  
Instinctively you open the window and he slips inside your flat. You don't really know why you did it but maybe it's because he saved your life and you don't want him in danger without doing nothing to help.  
“Thanks, honey bee, if someone sees me it could be a mess and probably, Leo and Raph could kill me.”  
You don't really know how to reply, the long list of questions you prepared is gone. You were sure to be ready to meet him again but maybe you thought to meet him in different circumstances.  
You just stare at him and he's staring at you with hands on his hips, nodding. An awkward silence falls over you.  
“Are you okay, angelcake? You seem scared. Are you scared? Oh please no, don't be. I know I look different under the daylight but I'm the same nice turtle you met nights ago.” He smiles.  
“I'm not. Actually, I'm.. fine.” Yeah, you're fine now you can have the possibility to talk to him again. “I don't remember if I said thank you for saving me, so...”  
“Awww you don't have to thank me, it's my duty ma'am. And I'm more than happy to had the pleasure to save you.”  
Despite the fact he's a weird mutant, he's pretty sweet and kind and it's strange for you receiving such good treatment from someone. You're used to be bullied and isolated from the others, that's why you prefer to stay by yourself.  
Mikey watches around your flat, the tons of candles, the dark but elegant furniture and the industrial music that's spreading into the room.  
“A pretty dark here, uh? But .. but it's nice.” He tries to be polite but the truth is he's not used to that kind of music or style. He's ages far from your taste in pretty much everything but he's still so into you, actually, he's so much curious to know you better.   
“Last time I forgot to ask your name and I passed nights at our special place with the hope to meet you again.” He sighs. “Why you didn't show up?”  
You frown. “Pardon?” But your body had a strange reaction, your heart jumped into your chest and you felt butterflies in the stomach. The idea of him - The masked superhero - looking for you makes you happy more than what you think and you have to admit he's super cute telling you this. Usually, guys don't speak about their feelings or about the efforts they have to do to win girls' hearts, right? But he's not “a guy”.   
“I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey.” He offers his hand, smiling.  
“(y/n)” You shake his hand.  
“I knew it.”  
“What? My name?”  
“Nah, I mean I knew your skin is like silk.” He nods. “I have to tell Raph.”  
Okay, this is creepy. You instinctively retract your hand, move some steps behind.  
“But I shouldn't have said that, right? Oh gawd, I'm so sorry. Please, don't be scared or something. I swear I'm not that weird you think.. okay, I'm a giant turtle and everything but I'm not a bad guy. I really wanted to see you again cos I think you're the most beautiful girl on Earth and I also asked my friends to find you so I could have talked to you again.” He points at the door.  
You stare at him with eyes wide, trying to realize all of his words.   
“You mean the detectives? They are your friends?”  
He smiles and nods.  
A shiver runs down your spine and you cross your arms over your chest. You don't know the situation but it's pretty scary and you don't feel comfortable anymore.  
“Look, I'm happy you saved me. Really.. but you have to go now.”  
Suddenly his smile drops, he can see your discomfort but he can't see why. You seemed so happy to meet him.  
“It's something I said, right?” He says then. “It's always like that, I ruin everything cos of my damn mouth.” He shakes his head, walking to the window.  
It's the first time he feels like that. He knows he tends to exaggerate but he never mind a lot until that moment. He's sure to have lost the opportunity to know you.  
You sigh, feeling so bad.  
“Wait..”  
He turns around to look at you.  
“You have to understand that this is so damn unreal to me and I feel pretty strange right now. Gimme some time, okay?”  
Suddenly his smile comes back. “When... where.. how..”  
You don't know how much time you need to realize everything but you have to give him something. Plus, you want to see him again on a neutral ground, far from your comfortable space. You hate to feel so vulnerable.  
“Three days, at.. our special place.”   
You can't believe to have said that but he's eager about it.  
“Alright sweet pie, see you in three days. Oh! Before I forget, I can't run around during the day so it's better if we meet during the night.”  
You nod. “Okay.”

In those three days, you and Mikey are into a sort of imaginary world, where you think about each other and nothing else. For you, it's a unique meeting, something unusual and you feel special to have this occasion even if you still can't believe what you did. It's not you, meeting weird guys around but maybe, in some way, you're happy of those attentions and even going to work is something you can do with a smile on your face now.  
For him... well, he's already in love with you. Love at first sight. He feels like he saved his princess and you deserve to be happy together. Pure, naive boy, so enthusiast of the idea to meet you again. He passes the three days thinking of what he can tell you, of what he can ask you and annoying his brothers so much.   
“I swear, I kill him. Now I go there and I kill him.” Raph cracks his fingers, looking Mikey not far, jumping around Leo and talking about you, again.  
Donnie smiles. “C'mon Raph, get over it. He's in love.”  
“My ass.” He walks to Mikey. “If you don't leave right now I swear you'll regret it.”   
“I know! It's not nice to keep a woman waiting. Well, bye! Don't wait up!” He says running away and misunderstanding his brother's words.  
Raph sighs, shaking his head.

In your flat, you're deciding what to wear and it's the first time you're so indecisive.   
“This is stupid.. it's not a date. What the hell I'm thinking of?” You just wear a dark grey t-shirt and your favorite tight black jeans, black boots and a leather jacket and you leave.   
You have to admit, walking in that place into the night is creepy after your bad experience but the idea of meeting Mikey encourage you to proceed. He saved you once, you can't see why he can't help you a second time, in case.  
And suddenly, the idea of having a protective, sweet boyfriend fills your mind. You snort, “There is no such man on Earth.”  
You let go of all your thoughts and you can't hear Mikey approaching.   
“Why so sad, princess?” He asks softly.   
You have a small jolt but then you smile and looking away, feeling a bit stupid.  
“You look so much more beautiful when you smile.”  
His words warm up your heart, It's been a long time since you've felt like this.  
“I can't imagine of how many women you save and then you say this.” Damn, it's not something appropriate to say, not in those circumstances, not to him.   
You bite your lip, looking down embarrassed but again, he surprises you.  
“Only you.”  
You stare at each other for some moments, you can't say of what's going on but you feel... strange and more Mikey stares at you, more he falls in love. The beautiful, mysterious and calm woman who's become his main obsession.   
“Well, I save a lot of women, as a lot of men and kids too but what I mean is, you're the only one I wanted to see again.”  
You can't help but smile, sure that's going to be a good night.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> No warnings for this chapter

“It's unbelievable. I mean fighting Shredder to save the city, jumping from a plane, hiding in the sewer..” You sigh, looking down.   
“You don't believe me, right?” Mikey says.  
“I suppose it's unbelievable talking with a giant turtle but I'm doing it so I think I can believe you.” You smile.  
You couldn't do anything nicer, Mikey's heart runs fast behind the plastron and he can't resist to hug you. You're taken aback so you don't reject him, actually, you accept it. It ages you don't receive a hug or some nice words from family or friends, not to mention boys.   
It's the first time he hugs a girl. April doesn't count, she always rejects his cuddles. This is new for him too and it's going to like it. Your body is so soft and warm, you're so small compared to him and he feels like he can hug you all night.  
Huge, he's damn huge, you think at the same moment. You're completely overwhelmed by him, his arms are so muscular and big, he's tall, massive... nope. You suddenly interrupt your mind. It's just your need to fuck, your damn body is betraying you. It's so inappropriate to think about him in that way.  
But he's not of the same idea, he's more than happy to get his mind free to imagining you two together under the blankets doing dirty things.  
The sunlight illuminates everything and you watch the dawn together. It's a breathtaking show.  
“Such romantic, uh?” He says blushing and looking down at you.  
“Ahemm.. yeah.” You reply feeling a bit embarrassed.  
“It's rare to me watch this. I always have to run at home before the sun shows around.” He explains then.   
“Like... now?”  
“What?”  
“Don't you have to run at home before someone sees you?”  
“Oh damn! You're right!” He suddenly looks around to be sure nobody had seen him.  
You laugh. “Okay, superhero, go away now. I don't want to see people panicking.”  
“Alright! When I can see you again? I- I really want to see you again.” He talks fast.  
You're going to answer but someone screams not far, an old man who's walking the dog.  
“Damn..” Mikey whispers. “I have to go..”  
You don't have time to reply, he bends over, kissing your cheek and then he disappears.  
Your entire body warms up under that kiss. It's been unexpected but you realize everything is unexpected with Michelangelo.

You pass a couple of days without receiving any visiting, even if you wait for him in the night at your special place. He doesn't show up even in your flat and you start to be worried. The first thought is something bad happened to him and you just struggle that idea but you don't know where to find him. You don't know anything about him, except for his adventurous life the fact he lives with his brothers in the sewer.  
“The sewer..” You whisper.  
That night you decide to go down under the New York City. Of course, it's the first time for you, it's not every day and you have to fight against the smell and wet cold. You proceed with your phone torch but there's nobody around. You start to think it's all a joke when you hear something not far. Steps sound and voices. Suddenly you hide behind a wall trying to be silent.  
“Master Splinter is so mad about him. It's already a day he's in the Hashi.”  
“He deserves it. He can't just go around during the day, it's a risk for him and for all of us.”  
“Yeah? And what about when you disappeared for two days just to be with that girl?”  
“Tsk..”  
Your phone rings. “Jeez...” You say with low voice while you try to switch off. You sigh but you feel a weird sensation. You look up meeting Raphael's smirk.  
“Well hello, beautiful.”  
You step back, a bit scared but you hit Donnie's plastron.  
“Ops.. Hey there, miss.” He greets with a smile.  
“Please- please-”  
“Don't hurt me, don't kill me, let me go and I won't tell anyone. We already know.” Raphael replies.  
“Please, tell me Mikey is okay...” You say with a low voice, trying to stay calm. You know they are his brothers but it's still scaring meeting giant turtles around, especially because they are bigger than Mikey.  
“So ya're the chick who's getting him into troubles, uh?” Raph says.  
“What?” You ask with surprise.  
“Ma'am, this way.” Donnie leads the way to the lair and you follow him, even if you still feel scared. Especially having Raph behind you, feeling his eyes on your body.  
The lair is huge, colorful and welcoming and you're more than surprised to see how good they live down there.   
Leo approaches fast. “Who's this woman?” He asks with a harsh tone.  
“Mikey's girlfriend.”  
You suddenly look down, blushing. “I'm not...” You try to say but Leo interrupts.  
“Why is she here?”  
“Probably because Mikey is in the Hashi for ten hours.” Donnie replies. “I suppose he didn't have the occasion to tell her. Am I right, ma'am?”  
You nod.  
Leo sighs, shaking his head. “Alright, come with me.”  
You feel a bit lost but you follow Leo without question. You reach another room, a big room, where Mikey is upside down, blindfolded, trying to keep the balance on a wooden board positioned on a metal ball.  
“Hey, Mikey...”  
“It's over? Oh please, Leo. I can't take much more.”  
“Bullshit, you did it for fourteen hours last time.”  
“Pleaseeeeeeee.”  
“It's for that girl, right? You shirk any responsibility cos of her.”  
“No! I swear!”  
You and Leo look at each other and he nods.  
“Hey, Mikey...” You say with a shy, sweet voice.  
“(y/n)!” He suddenly falls to the ground, taking off the blindfold.   
A huge smile spreads on his face and he approaches fast to hug you. At that moment, you realize how happy you are when he's around.  
“So you found me.” He says.  
“Yeah.. I mean you didn't show up and you told me you live down here so..”  
He hugs you again, it's something he loves. Leo leaves you alone to give you some space.  
“I'm sorry I disappeared. I was busy with my punishment.” He giggles.  
“I hope it's not cos of me.”  
“No!” He says raising his voice. “I mean.. no, it's not cos of you.”  
“So, this is your home..”  
He puts his fists on his hips, nodding and smiling, fierce of his lair.  
“It's crazy.” You see his smile drops. “It's a compliment. What did you do here is..”  
“Unbelievable?” He says smiling again.   
You nod. “Like all that goes with you.”   
He approaches, stroking gently your arm. “You can be part of this if you want to.”  
His words make your heart jumps in your chest. It's the first time you're part of something so cool and you feel so welcoming. You look up to him, his eyes are full of hope and you know you can't handle with his sadness.  
“Okay.” You smile.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s): Language, Against

Since that night in the sewer, everything has changed. You feel definitely less alone and you have the strength to face the daily problems, mainly at work. You're so happy to come back home sure to find Mikey and passing amazing, funny evenings with him.  
He also begged his brothers to accept you in their home like they did with April and Casey. At first, Leo was strict, April is the Hogosha and Casey is a cop who usually helps them to fight the crime, you're just a civilian and he didn't want something bad happens to you but then he changed his mind, thanks to Splinter.  
Anyways you didn't want to visit the lair so often, you're still on your idea that you're not fully welcome but Mikey is trying to convince you.  
“Come on, (y/n). That's not true!”  
He's following you around your flat.  
“I know but I just feel out of place, that's it.”  
“Bullshit.”  
You stop and he approaches, touching gently your shoulder. “You're one of us and I really want to have you around in my place.”  
He looks at you like a puppy and you can't resist.  
“Okay..” You sigh.  
“Really?!”  
“Yeah..”  
He hugs you, lifting you off the ground. “My girl spend the night with me!”  
“What? The night? Mikey! Put me down!” You yell and you can't help but laugh.  
“Okay, okay.” He releases the grip around you.  
“I take a shower, back in a couple of minutes.”  
You close up in the bathroom, leaving him with a very dirty thought about you. It's not a secret he's in love with you, it's always been but you're still in the flirting-refusing mood.   
He sits on the couch, patiently waiting. Hearing the shower water sound and trying to think otherwise to avoid to break into the bathroom to make you his.  
He takes the phone to play some game but he stares a bit on his lock screen pic of you and him smiling. He really wants to be your boyfriend, you're so sexy, introvert and smart, the exact opposite of him.  
When he hears you come out of the bathroom to go to the bedroom he instinctively reaches you, he has to tell you his feelings right in that moment.   
“Hey, (y/n). I need to t-”  
He stares at you, actually, he stares at your perfect naked body and you stare at him just long enough to realize you have to cover yourself.  
“Oh, boi!” He covers his eyes with a hand. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry!”  
You wrap your body with the towel, blushing hard and feeling so embarrassed.  
“Mikey, could you please get out of here?”  
“Sure!” He runs in the living room so you can take some minutes to calm down. It's been so bad, damn. You have feelings for him but you don't want to tell him, you're not ready yet and also you planned that moment in another way. You feel so insecure about showing your body so this makes everything worst.  
You wear a very large oversize dark blouse to cover almost the entire body and you sigh before face Mikey. When he sees you, he jumps on his feet.  
“I'm so sorry, (y/n). I'm dumb.” He hits his head.  
You cross the arms over your chest, looking down.  
“It's okay, Mikey...”  
He notices you're wearing that blouse without any pants or shoes and your hair are still wet.  
“Y-you're not ready to leave yet?”   
You shake your head. “I'm not coming.”  
He looks down, mortified and sad but he can understand. You feel bad to refuse the invitation but you really feel uncomfortable.   
“Okay.” He says then. “I think I have to go now.”  
You just nod and he leaves without saying a word, no hugs, no smiles...

Useless to say, you both pass the worst night of your life. Mikey patrols for all night to be distracted from what happened, he feels so bad and guilty. He made a mistake and he's sure you don't want to see him anymore.  
You just chill in the bed without being able to sleep. Feeling like you overacted but you weren't able to do otherwise. You press a pillow on your face to screaming at the top of your lungs but then, you feel the phone vibration next to you. It's Mikey.  
You received a picture of the dawn and you need some moments to recognize the panorama. It's been taken from your special place.  
 _\- Remember this?_  
While you read the text, the sunlight fills your bedroom and you put a hand on your mouth, crying like a baby and you finally realize it's been just a mistake, nothing important compared to your relationship with Mikey. Plus, you can't wait to fuck him so hard and this means showing him your naked body.   
With trembling fingers, you compose a reply.  
 _\- How I can forget it? It's still beautiful as the first time._  
You send it and in a few moments, you received another text.  
 _\- I'd like to have you here right now to tell you how much I love you..._  
Your heart jumps out of your chest and you continue to read.  
 _\- ...I'm so sorry to be so stupid, I always mess up but I don't want to lose you._  
You smile, drying your tears.  
 _\- Move your ass to my flat, dumb, before someone could see you._  
 _\- On my way._  
You leave the bed to collect yourself to look presentable, even if you didn't sleep. In a few minutes, Mikey is knocking at your window and you let him get inside.  
You stare at each other for a moment before you take a deep breath.  
“You didn't mess up and it's not your fault. I'm always so negative and I reject everything and everyone, this is why I don't have so many friends or... a boyfriend. So I'm the one who owes you an apology.”  
You get close, stand up on your tiptoe and grab his nape to invite him to bend over so you can reach his lips and kiss him deeply. After a surprised moment, he returns your kiss, filling your mouth with his tongue and wrapping your body with his muscular arms.  
You can't feel the ground under your feet anymore and when you open your eyes you can look straight into his. Your fingers slip gently under his mask, removing it so you can get lost in his beautiful blue eyes.  
“Take me to bed.” You whisper.  
His eyes light up and he does what you ordered.


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s): NSFW NSFW NSFW and also… NSFW!

Mikey is leaning on the bed, appreciating to have you sitting on his lap, taking off your clothes piece by piece. His eyes wander all over your naked body, there's no more embarrassing, only lust. You're both eager but he doesn't dare to touch you, he's afraid to ruin everything so he just looks at you, feeling his cock pushing hard through the pants.  
He can't believe of it, he always imagined this kind of scenario, pleasuring himself whispering your name but he also thought about his physical appearances. You really never talked about that, you always acted like it's all normal, in a world where the word normal is something socially acceptable. He's been happy but still insecure, what about if you find him ridiculous or too weird to go ahead?  
You already thought to do “dirty things” with him but you were too afraid to delude him. He has never had a girlfriend before but he always idolized models or singers from tv and magazines and you feel to age far from his kind of woman.  
But then it happened, for a mistake, he saw you naked and even if you were both embarrassed, you've been more than happy about his reaction. He didn't laugh, he didn't make you feel bad. He covered his eyes in a respectful way and he blushed. So he really likes you?  
You can feel it, rubbing against your ass and it turns you on but - with those thoughts in your mind - you cover your breast, looking down.  
He touches gently your cheek. “Everything is okay, honeybee?”  
You make a shy smile, damn you love so much when he calls you like that.  
“Sure of this?” You ask softly and he sits up to hugs you entirely.  
“Only if you're sure of this.”  
You kiss him in response, moving your arms around his shoulders as he strokes your back, getting closer your body to his. Your pussy wets his pants, right on the hard bulge. Your hands move on his pants to low down the waistband enough to get his cock free.  
You can't resist, you have to see his shape but he feels so embarrassed he can't look at you. He watches around the room, waiting for a funny comment but what he receives is something different.  
Your soft labia wrap the tip of his cock, accepting slowly his entire length into your body. You're so hot at that moment, he stares at your horny and shy expression while you close your eyes to be focused on taking him entirely.  
Feeling your pussy clenches around his cock drives him crazy. His only desire is grabbing your hips and pushing your body down hard but he doesn't want to act like an animal, he loves you, he respects you and also... your body size difference is considerable, he knows he can destroy you in every time.  
Once your body accepted him completely, you start to move, taking all the pleasure from his stunning body. Watching you riding him, it's just a dream come true. You both start to breathe so hard, you make some delicious moans and he talks dirty, whispering in your ear while the pace increases.  
Soon you feel the orgasm running from the center to all of your body and you trembling under the spasm while you try to suffocate a loud moan. Feeling your pussy so tight around his cock leads him right to the final pleasure and he kisses you hard while he releases his seed inside you.  
He catches some breath, holding you close, he doesn't want to let you go and you're more than happy to stay into his arms, in that protective hug.  
Nothing can ruin that perfect moment, except for Mikey phone rings.  
“Don't..” You say.  
“Sorry, babe. The world needs me.” He giggles as he takes the phone. He put it on speakerphone. “Heyyy bro! What's up?! Sorry but I'm very busy at the moment so...”  
“Mikey where the hell are you? It's daylight.”  
“Don't worry for me, Raph. I'm with my angel, in her bed and nobody can see us, guaranteed.”  
“That's disgusting.”  
End of the call.  
“Wow, how rude..” You say.  
“Probably he's just jealous. He can have tons of women but no one of them is perfect as you.”  
“Aww Mikey! That's so sweet!”  
“I know, I'm the best.” He gloats.  
Mikey passes the whole day at your place, in particular in your bed... with you. After some hours between a newly confident, rough, wild sex and cuddling, relaxing moments, you need to eat something so you walk around the kitchen, followed by him who can't get off his hands from you.  
You cook some of your best dishes and you let him taste sometimes, even if he prefers to lick your lips than the spoon.  
Kiss by kiss, he makes you walk back to reach the kitchen counter so you're trapped into his arms.  
“Caught.” He says.  
“So? What now?” You smile.  
“I'm gonna eat you all, right here, right now.”  
He makes you sit on the counter and you make a happy squeak.  
“I don't think I can cum anymore after what happened in the bedroom.”  
“How do you know unless you try?”  
Your stomach jumps, the funny, goofy Mikey gives way to the hot, secure Superhero born from the lust.  
He starts with some hot kisses on the neck and then he goes down to eat your nipples and biting your belly. He sits on a chair to be at the right distance to face your pussy. He loves it, he can worship it like forever, he smells your scent and suddenly his cock harden.  
“Ready, my bee?” He says softly, looking up at you.  
You bite your lip, nodding. Your body is ready to receive more pleasure.  
His tongue caresses your labia slowly, sliding in them to reach your swollen clit. You put a hand over his head while your calf moves over his shoulder and shell. He grabs your thighs making you feel captured. He plays dirty with your pussy, licking, pressing and biting your clit, making you moan louder.  
“Mikey.. oh gosh.. more please, don't stop.”  
He adores hearing your voice begging for more pleasure. It became his kink and he's more than happy to please you. He goes heavy on it until he feels your body trembling and your thighs clenching around his head.  
He continues to lick you clean until you can't take it anymore and you have to stop him physically, moving away his head.  
You need some long minutes to collect yourself but he's fully satisfied with his job.  
“The best cupcake in the world.”  
You throw him the dish towel, laughing.  
You both never felt so happy in your life, you feel accepted, loved and appreciated but when the sun goes down, he has to come back to the lair for the usual patrolling with his brothers. He hates to leave you alone but the New York City needs McMikey Superhero - his words - and you need to sleep to be able to face the next workday.

 

**The End.**


End file.
